the_wiki_of_noobfandomcom-20200215-history
User blog:BeastMan14/Guardians of the Galaxy: The Video Game!
The Guardians of the Galaxy are back in an epic adventure to save the universe once more! Play as Star-Lord and build your team of misfits with a new crew of characters as you defend Knowhere from the mysterious Badoon all while being pursued by both the Sovereign (buncha pricks) and the armies of Thanos (bigger pricks). Showtime, a-holes! Gameplay With Star-Lord as the central character, most of the combat is done in over-the-shoulder style, with the player being able to switch between Star-Lord and three other teammates at will. Certain characters, such as Drax or Gamora, emphasize melee combat while others, such as Rocket or Quill himself, work far better at range, taking cover and using various tools while their allies attack up-close. Outside of combat, the team can use their skills and equipment to access hidden areas and secrets while exploring the environments on missions. Also outside of combat, Star-Lord can interact with characters in dialogue trees, with more roguelike responses going towards his "Legendary Outlaw" score while more noble ones give him points in "Space Hero". Star-Lord's score determines what kind of abilities he has, with Outlaw giving him more of a focus on tricks and gadgets while Hero gives him a focus towards leadership-based abilities. His scores also determines the relationships with his teammates, with certain milestones with teammates causing them to change costumes and gain new abilities. On top of the main storyline, the Guardians can also take up contracts on Knowhere, sidequests that grant experience, credits to purchase upgrades and gear, and even potential new team members. The team can also fly around the galaxy and scan for any distress signals, which can lead to either on-ground missions or space battles in the Milano. Playable Characters Main Roster Star Lord = |-| Rocket Raccoon = |-| Gamora = |-| Drax the Destroyer = |-| Groot = |-| Mantis = Unlockable Characters |-| Bug = |-| Phylla-Vell = |-| Angela = |-| Kraglin = |-| Warlock = |-| Vance Astro = |-| Moondragon = Secret Characters |-| Agent Venom = |-| Nova = |-| The Thing = Plot Set in a universe similar to but slightly different from the MCU, the Guardians are ambushed during a routine bounty by the Sovereign, with Star-Lord, Drax, Gamora, and Mantis trapped on-world and surrounded by Sovereign mechs while Rocket and Groot attempt to evade their fleet and rescue the team. Fighting their way through, the team manages to escape by the skin of their teeth, but the ship is heavily damaged and they are forced to stop on Knowhere for repairs. While waiting for Rocket to finish, Star-Lord is approached by Cosmo, a telepathic Russian dog that serves as Knowhere's head of security, who offers the Guardians a lucrative payday if they work as security on Knowhere while the station rebuilds following Ronan's attack several months prior. Despite Rocket's protests, Star-Lord accepts the offer and the team begins working on cracking down on gangs and defending the station. TBF Category:Blog posts